In The Summer Of '42
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: An answer to a challenge from mrbrightkills as part of his story What A Soldier Leaves Behind. Naruto,AKA Sgt Bryce Travers spends a three week leave at home before shipping out for the war in Europe and Africa. During his stay he meets a young lady with almost pink hair and green eyes, is she the one? M for lemon content.


I don't own Naruto, I'm just playing with the characters

A/N This is in response to a challenge by MrBrightKills based on his story "What A Soldier Leaves Behind". This is based on the post boot camp prompt.

It was early June, 1942, the US had been at war for almost seven months and the only good news was the Doolittle Raid on the Empire of Japan. After the Dec 7th attack by the Japanese things went from bad to worse. The Philippines had fallen and earlier in 42 Wake Island was lost. If anything was going well it was the Navy in the Pacific as they were dealing damage and revenge for Pearl Harbor by way of the Coral Sea and Midway was just ending.

Sgt John Travers was not thinking of these things however, his mind was on one place, home. Especially the new home his father and mother moved to shortly after the old man got a job at a local steel plant. John had stepped of the Pullman coach as it pulled into the Everett Street station. Hoisting his duffle bag over his shoulder he hailed a cab and was soon on his way to an address in the suburbs. He had not seen his folks since he left for boot camp. After that it was infantry training and then to Ft Bragg for airborne training. Now he was a Sgt in the Paratroops, somehow he had impressed the higher ups with his leadership skills and intelligence. Thinking to himself at how his old man would be impressed with the three chevrons on his sleeve he grinned a fox like grin.

Soon the ride was over and the cab pulled up to a modest house on a quiet street. Handing the driver enough bills to cover his fare and tip the young man, now almost seventeen, but to the Army eighteen, year old walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see a young girl his age answer the door, he was mesmerized as he looked into her green eyes, her hair was a light reddish blonde. He was shaken from his thoughts as she cleared her throat. "Yes?" she asked, "May I help you?"

Shaking his head he took a breath and asked, "Is this the Travers house?" hoping he had the right place since he didn't call ahead in order to surprise his parents.

"Yes, yes it is," the girl replied calling over her shoulder, "Mrs Travers, there's a young man to see you!"

Janet Travers walked into the living room wondering what her helper was talking about,'Young man indeed, most likely another sales man. Why Cherri doesn't tell them to go awa...' "John! Oh my baby," Janet Travers was crying as she hugged her son as tight as she could,"Why didn't you call? Father would have met you at the station."

"I wanted to surprise you mom, I missed you and dad and wanted to get home as soon as I could," the young Sgt explained.

"Well come inside and let me look at you," his mother told him still teary eyed, "My heavens, you do look good in a uniform, and a Sgt too!" she exclaimed. "Your father is going to be so proud. Sit down, sit down, you must be hungry. Cherri, please bring my son something to eat and drink," she asked her helper.

"Yes ma'am, and welcome home," the girl said, rushing to the kitchen.

"Mom, she didn't need to do that for me," John teased, "Who is she anyway?" he asked.

"Well, she's a neighbor girl that helps me around the house," Janet began to explain, "You know I've been doing poorly even before you left and, well, you father asked her to help me out while he's gone. We make enough to pay her and I'm teaching her how to cook, shop and run a house."

"I see," he said in reply, "And why would you be teaching her all that?" John once again teased.

Looking over her shoulder Janet lowered her voice, "When she first came over she saw your pictures and started asking about you," she told the boy, "I thought that you'd make a cute couple and decided to teach her.."

"To be a perfect wife, right?" the you soldier interrupted. "Mom, I'm flattered but I don't know, this might not be a good time to be in a relationship," he told her, "besides, you still have to tell me her name."

"Well, give her a chance John, her name is Cherri Thompson and she is such a sweet girl," his mother said.

Soon Cherri walked in with a ham sandwich and a glass of tea, Setting it down in front of John she said, "Sorry it took so long Sgt, I hope you like ham. Do you want something with it? Mustard? Relish?" She asked.

John just smiled at her and shook his head, "No, I'm fine miss. And it's John, Sgt is what my troops call me," he told the girl with a gleam in his eye.

Once John ate he and his mother caught up as Cherri made herself busy getting diner ready. As she was cutting up the vegetables she found her mind wandering, 'He's much better looking than his pictures, and he looks so strong. I wonder if he take me out while he's here, so we can...get to know each other.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she nicked her finger. Looking through the door she watched the young soldier as he talked to his mother, becoming entranced by his smile.

"Janet! Janet hun, I'm home!" called Daniel Travers. Today had been a very long day but his crew had beat their production quota. Now as he walked into his house he saw a blond man in an Army uniform and his eyes began to water.

"John my lad!" he called almost running to his only son, "It's good to have you home." The older man pulled his boy into a bear hug and slapped him on his back. " Let me look at you," he said as he held John at arms length, "Sgt eh? I knew you'd do well. My son, a Sgt in the Paratroops. Take that McHale, always bragging about his kid commanding a PT boat," still smiling at his son he went on, "My boy's a paratrooper, the best of the Army. I'm proud of you lad."

Cherri by now had set the table and was getting ready to leave but Janet and Daniel stopped her saying that she was welcome to eat with them. Looking at John she smiled as he nodded his head that yes, it was fine. The dinner was quiet compared to the welcome home but John was able to learn a little about the blond beauty that was sitting across from him. After dinner he and Cherri cleaned up the table putting the left overs away after making a lunch for his father to take the next day and then washed the dishes.

Soon it was time for the girl to go home. John offered to walk her home and the two strolled down the street to her house. John was surprised that it was on the block behind his parents and asked how she had met them, "Well, when your folks moved in I was taking care of some kids that were living next door to them," she explained, "They moved after their mother found out her husband was going to be stationed in San Diego, I guess she wanted to be near him."

"Yeah, I can see that," he told her knowing some of the guys he trained with were married and their wives lived near the base, : But you didn't say how you met my folks."

"Oh, your mother would visit the kids mom and talk about you and Bonnie's husband," she began, "When Bonnie and the kids moved your father had a talk with me and asked if I could help your mother with the house and meals in my spare time. The money he gives me is more than enough but I really do it because I really love her, she's so sweet to me and everyone she meets."

"Yeah, she is all that," John replied, "I thank you for looking after her, she's been in poor health for a long time now."

Cherri nodded her head before stopping, turning to John she said, "Well this is my stop, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

John nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll see you too."

Before she left Cherri turned and looked at him, "I almost forgot, how long are you home for?"

"Three weeks, I'm home for three weeks and then I report to my unit, that's all I can tell you," John told the girl.

"Three weeks huh?" said Cherri, "Well I guess that's enough time for you to relax, good night John," the girl almost purred as she turned and went inside.

The next morning John was up and moving as his father got ready for work. Putting on a pair of gym shorts, tee shirt and combat boots John said good bye to his dad and left the house for a light run. Just because he was on leave didn't mean he could slack off. He had a training routine and he meant to keep it. After a warm up he began to run. His goal was twenty minutes out and back.

On his return he did his cool down and went inside peeling off his shirt as he went, not noticing the sixteen year old girl in the kitchen watching him. Cherri just stared at John, watching him walk by and thinking of how fit he was. She also noticed the lump in his gym trunks and it's size. Cherri was not as innocent as she let on, she had had a couple of boyfriends and make out sessions usually transitioned into petting but that was where she drew the line. Having that much experience let her know that although John was the same age as she, Janet had let her in on the secret, he was not like the boys at school. And she did mean boys, walking past her was a man and she knew he was what she wanted.

Janet watched Cherri and smiled, she knew she was on borrowed time even though the doctors had not came out and said it, she knew. Cherri would be perfect for her son and Daniel liked her as well. Even though she wasn't a part of the family, Janet knew that it would be only a matter of time, and if she had to play match maker so be it.

John stripped off his sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower. Getting out and drying off he shaved and went into his room to get dressed. As he took off his towel he heard a small gasp behind him. Not thinking he turned towards the sound and found himself looking into two very wide green eyes. Cherri looked down and began to turn bright red before John turned and wrapped the towel around himself.

"S..s...sorry!" Cherri was calling out not knowing where to look.

John for his part was just as flustered, "N..n..no! I t was my fault," John was saying as he tried to hide thinking to himself, 'Good going dumb shit, now she'll never want to talk to me.'

Deep in a dark corner of his mind the Kurama was laughing his ass off. 'I can think of worse mates for the kit. At least I can have some fun here. Better get on attracting her, oh well a demons work is never done.' Having said that the fox forced the release of very strong pheromones from his container.

Cherri sped out John's room having embarrassed herself enough. On her way out she caught a whiff of something that she could not put her finger on but it was something that made her want to be next to the young soldier even more.

John was trying to calm down as he got himself dressed. He thought he was going crazy but he swore he heard his mother laughing like a child. Throwing on his service dress uniform the young man walked out into the kitchen and found that Cherri and his mother had made him a hearty breakfast. His mother asked him what he planned to do for the day and he answered that he might head over to the brewery and see his old co-workers. Janet nodded and asked him to come home before three o'clock as she wanted him to help Cherri with the food shopping.

Finishing up and finding out from the teen girl where the bus stop was located John kissed his mother good bye and left the house. As soon as he was gone Janet turned to the girl and sweetly asked if she had seen anything she liked. Cherri turned several shades of red and said she had seen plenty. Janet understood and told Cherri that she would help her win John's heart. Cherri just smiled at the older woman and began her chores around the house.

It was about ten in the morning that John found himself at his old job. Everyone that knew him took time to say hi and catch up. He was informed that most of the younger guys had joined the service and a couple had been killed in action already. John's old foreman allowed everyone a bottle of beer for a toast to the lad and then it was back to work. John left the plant somewhat bittersweet, it was fun seeing everyone but it was tempered by the loss of two young men close to his age. On his way out he was offered a ride in one of the delivery trucks that was going close to his home meaning he would be back in time to help Cherri on her errand.

Cherri greeted John at the door as he came home. He noted that she was holding out a glass of iced tea for him. Nodding his thanks he took the glass and began to drink.

"John?" his mother called, "Dear, can you help Cherri with the shopping?" she asked, "Since you're home we're going to need a little more than your father and I are used to getting."

"Sure mom," the young man replied, "no problem." Turning to the girl next to him asked how far the market was.

"Not far," she replied, "About three blocks over, if we hurry we won't have to fight at the butcher counter," she told him.

Not understanding that last statement he just followed her out the door. As they walked along the street the two teens made small talk and traded pleasantries with other passersby. Soon they made it to the neighborhood market and with John holding the door for Cherri they entered the store.

Looking around the place John noted the amount of empty space on the shelves, giving the girl next to him an inquisitive look. Cherri just shrugged her shoulders saying, "Rationing, because of the war all the good stuff goes to you guys in the service."

"Oh," was all John could say feeling guilty about taking food out of families mouths.

Catching the look Cherri smiled at him nudging him with her hip, "Hey, it's not your fault. It's that Jap Tojo that's to blame, he and that Kraut Schikelgruber, they started it with us."

John looked at her and smiled back, "Thanks, this is the first time I've seen the rationing," he said, "I mean me and the guys have heard about it but never seen it before today."

"Well, it's not a big deal if it's going to guys like you Sgt," called out an older man spraying down the produce, "So, Cherri, you going to introduce your friend?"

"Oh, right, Max, this is John Travers," Cherri began, "Janet and Daniel's son. He's on leave for the next few weeks. John, this is Max. He owns this store."

John shook the offered hand telling the man it was nice to meet him. After some more small talk the two made their way to the back where the butcher's counter was. Cherri had her, well Janet's, ration book out and trying to get what was on the shopping list. Max took a glance and stepped over to the butcher.

"Luther, this fine young man is Mrs Travers' son. I'm sure since it's just the four of us you can find something for young Cherri to take back for her Soldier friend, can't you?" the man asked winking at the girl.

Luther just smiled and went into the meat locker coming out in a few minutes with a bundle wrapped in white paper. "Cherri, I was saving these here steaks for something special. Seeing as this young man is home for a little while it would be a shame if this was not a special occasion," the man told the girl as he handed her the package, "Now, anything else for you?"

Cherri nodded yes and handed the man her list turning to take John by the hand to get the rest of the things she came for. After a minute she looked down at their joined hands and blushed. John just smiled his foxy grin and gripped her hand a little tighter.

Once the pair had all they had came for and paid the bill they placed the sacks in a box and John picked it up. The walk back the house was a little quicker and they fell into a comfortable silence. The events of the day set the pace for the rest of John's stay. As he and Cherri spent a few hours a day getting to know each other.

It was the first Saturday of John's leave that he asked Cherri out on a date. She said yes on the condition that he meet her folks. John agreed and made sure that he was at her door a little early in order to talk to her parents. Needless to say the young man was nervous. He'd never dated before, no money and not enough time before he joined up and was afraid that he would not make a good impression. So now here he was, standing in the living room of his dates house getting questioned by said dates father.

"So, you're the young man my little girl has been talking non-stop about huh?" Cherri's father began, "Aren't you a little young to be a Sgt?"

John was not sure how to take that last question, truth be told he was a little pissed off about it but he held his tongue and just honestly answered, "I was meritoriously advanced to Cpl when I finished Advanced Infantry school and after Jump school I was told that I had above average leadership skills. Since there's a shortage of NCO's and based on my skills and scores the school's command decided that I would make a good Sgt."

Cherri's father just smiled at the teen, "Relax son, I was teasing. Anyone can see that you wear those stripes well. Besides, I don't know if my daughter told you but I was in the Army myself when I was a young man," the older gent said with a for off look in his eyes. John knew that look, it was the one his father would get every November 11th, Armistice Day, the end of the last 'Great War'.

John gave the man a small smile, "I see, what unit?" the young man said, asking the universal question that all military men asked upon meeting.

"The First Infantry Division," the man said proudly, a gleam in his eye, "The Big Red One. I've still got friends there, they stayed in after the war. Me? I got out, had to get home. I figured that I'd done my part though sometimes I wish I had stayed in. I was a Sgt too you know," the finished with what sounded like regret in his voice.

"And if you had stayed I would not be here daddy," came a sweet voice behind the older man, "Don't listen to him John, daddy likes to appear gruff but he's a teddy bear. Aren't you daddy?" she teased.

"You know it's my job to scare off the ones that aren't good enough for you," Cherri's father shot back.

"I know but John only has a few days and I would like them to be happy ones. Not ones where he's looking over his shoulder," Cherri said in return, "Now say good bye, I'll be home later," looking at John she more said than asked, "Movie and something to eat after?"

John nodded and began to escort the girl out the door. As he turned his arm was caught by her father, looking at the man he heard him say in a low voice, "She's my only girl, don't play with her. Hurt her and I'll show you why they made me a Sgt, okay?"

John gave the man a smile in return,"I wouldn't think of it, she's too pretty and sweet for me to hurt. I'll take care of her, believe it." John walked off to take his dates hand, he knew that in that last exchange he passed muster with her father. He knew the man was trusting him with his baby girl, now and maybe longer.

Cherri saw the look on her date's face, looking at him he smiled. The girl relaxed knowing that he was thinking over what her father had said. She wasn't dumb, she heard what her father said and it made her feel good that both of the men had come to an understanding. Looking down at their joined hands she blushed, she had been wanting this again since that first day they walked to the market. She was happy but she wanted more from the young soldier, lot's more.

The movie theater was a short walk from their neighborhood, about a block away from the market they had gone to earlier that week. Seeing the young paratroop Sgt the other movie goers let him and his date jump to the head of the line. This made John a little uncomfortable, being treated like a hero before he had even gone overseas but Cherri smiled and led him to the ticket window. Once they had entered the lobby she began to introduce the teen to her friends that were also out in either a group or couples on a date like themselves.

While at the ticket booth Cherri had distracted her date and requested the tickets herself. Handing them to John he noticed that they were for the balcony. Looking at her with a raised eye brow she smiled back and took his arm. She was going to be a lady in public and in the light she thought, but when I get him in the dark...Just thinking about it made her warm between her legs and a little wet too. 'Tonight, she thought, Tonight Sgt Travers you are going to be mine'

Once upstairs they entered the theater proper, Cherri leading 'her' Sgt to a couple of seats all the way against the back wall, far from the door way and in one of the darkest corners. Settling in the lights first dimmed and then went out. The news reel was interesting, John was watching with interest regarding the Torch landings knowing that North Africa is his destination after he reported back. They both laughed at the Tom and Jerry cartoon and over the short time these two shorts had been shown Cherri had her head on John's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her.

It was during the main feature, a Clark Gable, Lana Turner romance movie, that things began to heat up for the two. John never did care for romance movies, he was a guy for heaven's sake, but he knew that Cherri would enjoy it. It's not like he had a choice, she had told him on the way what they would be seeing and what surprised the young Soldier, he didn't mind. Now in the dark John took a chance. Reaching over with his left hand he turned Cherri's face towards him.

In the dim light if the screen she locked eyes and knew, in her heart she knew what was coming and she was ready. Feeling his pull she closed her eyes and the distance as her lips found their target. The first kiss was a quick chaste one, just to test the water so to speak. The next was deeper, John running his tongue over her lips she granted entry by parting hers. Soon the two teens were in a small make out session. Protected by the dark they began to explore the other more and more. John kept trying to be a gentleman but his desires, fueled by his date's actions began to build more and more. Soon the entire movie was forgotten and it was only when the end credits were rolling that they parted and began to straighten up their appearance. By the time the lights had came up they had their clothes back in place.

As the pair left the movie house John realized that they had skipped dinner that evening. Cherri suggested they go the a diner that was open into the small hours of the morning to cater to the factory workers that had the graveyard shift as the local manufacturing plants were on a twenty-four hour schedule because of the war. The walk was a short one and Cherri felt safe being on the arm of a Soldier.

As they entered the lone waitress called out to them, Cherri explaining that she had gone to school with the girl before she dropped out to help the family since both her father and older brother had both enlisted. The father actually re-enlisted back into the Navy, Cherri telling John that the man had served on the Arizona and wanted to pay the Japs a little retribution. The girls brother was just finishing Marine boot camp and would be shipping out to the Pacific sometime in the next few months.

As they took their seats and gave their orders John was introduced to Helen. As the place was empty they made small talk and Helen was surprised that Cherri was on a date given how protective her father was. The girl in question snapped back that her father had met her date and had approved of him. Soon they had their food and were digging in like they'd been starved for a week. Glancing at the wall clock John's face went pale, his date asking what was wrong. Pointing to the clock she noticed that she had five minutes to be home.

Asking to use the phone John had Cherri dial her house and the young Sgt explained the situation to her father. While the man was upset that his little girl was going to be late, he was happy that her date called him to let him know what was going on. After letting the man know where they were at John was told that he would be off the hook if her brought home a slice of apple pie. John happily agreed to the blackmail and hung up.

"Well?" his date asked.

"We get a slice of apple pie and take it to your dad," John answered, "that way he won't kill me and put you in a convent," he finished.

"Thank god for that," Cherri said, "The last time I was out past curfew daddy had the cops looking for me and my date. The poor guy was so scared that he never asked me out again," she concluded.

"Maybe if he called your house and told the old man you two were running late he wouldn't have the cops looking for you guys," John said knowing that sometimes a guy just wants to know his little girl is safe and sound, not being taken advantage of by some guy that asked her out.

Soon the bill came and after adding a slice of pie to the ticket Cherri was being escorted home. Knowing that her father would still be up Cherri asked John in for a few minutes. John told her okay and followed her in and bid her father hello. Giving the man his desert John began to apologize for keeping Cherri out so late. The elder man waved him off saying, "Look, it's okay, don't worry. I got my pie, and I found out that my daughter is in good hands. At least you called to let me know what was going on, the little bastards that usually ask her out can't seem to do that as a courtesy," smiling at the young man he continued, "John you are a man of honor, your parents did a fine job raising you. As long as you treat Cherri as you have I'll allow her to continue to go out with you," he finished.

John smiled his trademark smile and looked at the older man, "Mr Thompson, I...I thank you for trusting me and I will treat your daughter like a precious treasure."

The man just gave the young Soldier a small smile in return saying, "John, it's Gary, just call me Gary from now on. All I ask is that you treat my baby girl right. Now, seeing as it's way past mine and Cherri's bed time and I know you need your rest too, come by tomorrow and we'll talk more okay?"

John nodded his head and giving Cherri a small hug made his way into the night. Getting home he quietly made his way to his room and got ready for bed. Hitting his pillow the young man was out in a few seconds.

Come the morning saw John getting ready to attend church services with his folks. While not really a religious person he went more to spend as much time as he could with his folks. Returning home he and his parents had a light lunch and asked by his father to set up the grill in the back yard. His mother then had him pick up Cherri and her father walk escort them back to their house as she planned to have a barbecue with the steaks that he and Cherri had got earlier in the week.

On the walk back John and Gary were talking about this and that. Not being able to take it any longer John asked the one question that had been on his mind for the past day, "Gary, if you don't mind, why have I not met your wife?"

John noticed the man's face fell slightly as he answered, "She passed away a few days after Cherri was born. There were...complications with the birth and she had begun to bleed badly after she gave birth. As soon as the doctors got the bleeding stopped she slipped into a coma, a couple of days later she was gone," the man said as he blinked away a couple of undshed tears.

"I see," replied John, "I'm so sorry that I brought that up. Gary, I feel bad that I made you relive that hurt," John told the older man.

Gary waved him off, " Don't sweat it kid, I have my little girl and lot's of good friends. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Yeah John, Daddy's a very strong man both physically and emotionally. He has to be in order to raise me right," Cherri added in, taking the young mans hand and giving him and her father a warm smile. She didn't like it when her dad relived her mothers final days but understood John's question.

After a good diner and a long evening with company the Travor's bid good night to their guests and turned in for the night. John replaying his earlier conversation with Mr Thompson about the loss of his wife. He worried for his father as he knew his mother was not well and may not have long left in her life. Falling asleep he was looking forward to the rest of his leave as Cherri had said that she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

The week went at a sedate pace with Cherri coming over and helping Janet with the house and John doing what he could. As the weekend approached John was surprised to see his new, girlfriend?, walking up with a huge smile on her face. As she wrapped her arms around him John gently kissed the top of her head asking, "Why all happy today?"

"Because," she began in a sweet voice as she traced her finger along his chest, "daddy is going out of town Friday night and we have the whole weekend to ourselves," the girl excitedly explained.

"I see, and what would you have us doing while 'daddy' is gone?" asked the young man.

"Well, a movie and a late supper," she told her man, "and maybe, if you're very good, just maybe I'll let you have me for desert," the last part coming out in a husky whisper.

John grinned his foxy grin, the one that made Cherri's legs weak and her most private spot wet. "If you were to stay with me what will you tell your folks?" she then asked.

"Simple, I'll tell them that I promised to look up a buddy from basic and I'll be back on Sunday at the earliest," he told her.

Cherri nodded, looking into his eyes she told him something else, something that surprised him, "John, you know that I'm falling in love with you right?" Seeing him nod she continued, "Well Daddy likes you two, even though you are a paratrooper, he really does like you. I think he sees a bit of himself in you so he told me that if you felt the way I feel for you he wouldn't have a problem with us...you know...I think that's why he took that assignment this weekend. I think he wants you to have something you and I would not normally have, you know?" She finished looking in his eyes.

Gripping the girl closer to himself John held her gaze, "These aren't normal times are they then? Cherri, I do love you, I think I fell for you the first time I saw you. Girl, you are just so...so.."

"So what, John?"

"So beautiful, so cheerful, so full of life. Cherri you're everything I always dreamed of in a girl and to think I found you in my own front room," still smiling he leaned forward to kiss her. It wasn't a deep or long kiss, just a peck on the lips to seal their feelings. Unknown to them Janet Travers was watching from the front room window with a smile on her face.

"Well Cherri, you have my son's heart. Please don't hurt him," was all she thought to herself.

Friday night soon came and as John went to leave his father called him over, "Lad, I have something for you," handing him several small packets. John knew immediately what they were, condoms. "You can't fool me son, Cherri is a fine young lady and I will not have you ruin her reputation for a few minutes of fun, you understand boyo?"

"Crystal dad, I suppose I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

"Not at all, your mom and I aren't upset, if we were we'd be hypocrites," the man told his son as the boy looked on in shock, "What? We just came out of a war that killed millions, your mother and I were just celebrating being alive is all," his father said with a grin, "Now go take your lady out and let her know how you feel."

Shaking his stunned look off his face John smiled and pocketed the rubbers, looking at his father he just nodded and walked of towards his dates house calling over his shoulder, "Night dad, don't wait up for me!"

After a short walk to his girlfriends house, yes, after that confession the other day the young man could not think of her in any other way, he knocked on her door. Greeting her with a kiss they walked to the diner they had eaten at on their first date and ordered their meal. Cherri was happy, John knew that she would not be impressed with a meal at a fancy restaurant and she loved his taste in the simple things in life.

After dinner they made their way to the movie house. Once again it was a pair of tickets to the balcony and John noticed that unlike the last time Cherri wore a halter style sundress. The design meant that it was not possible for the girl to wear a bra underneath it. He also noticed that she was not wearing stockings like last time either. Thinking that this could be a good thing he lead her to their seats.

Getting settled they cuddled into each other and began to watch the screen. Halfway through the movie they lost interest in Mickey Rooney's love life and began to deepen their own. John, after about ten minutes of kissing decided to get a little bolder and cupped his dates breast. Cherri moaned with pleasure into his kiss as he played with her hardened nipples. Soon he decided to take things up a notch. Slowly working his hand along and up her thigh John was surprised to find a neatly trimmed pussy that was already wet and welcoming to his touch.

Cherri, riding a wave of passion was busy herself having worked her hand into the fly of her dates trousers. She was delighted and scared at the same time owing to the size of John's, err, equipment. It was the biggest she had ever held, not to say she was a loose girl, she just took petting a little too far sometimes. This time, however, she was sure that tonight John would make her his in every way.

Eventually all good things must come to an end and as the end titles rolled on the screen John and Cherri straitened themselves up and left for her house as quickly as possible. They were practically running for home as they reached the front door to her house. Kissing and laughing the two nearly fell into the entry way. Gaining their footing Cherri led John into the living room, going to her fathers liquor cabinet she poured a couple of rum and cokes and sat in her soon to be lovers lap. As they talked and kissed an entity stirred in the young Soldiers mindscape.

"So, the kit has found his vixen," the fox thought, "Well, she's no kunoichi but her father was a warrior in this world. I won't let the kit settle for a weak partner and it looks like he made a good choice. Now to help him out a bit, he,he, he." With that last thought the fox forced the boys body to release special pheromones as the Kyuubi no Kitsune went back to his nap.

Cherri had become more aroused for some reason as she necked with her boyfriend. As they finished their drinks the girl stood and grasped John's hand, "My room," was all she needed to say. Following her John was already stripping off his tee shirt and as they hit the door he had lost his shoes his jacket and shirt were somewhere in the living room. Cherri stopped by the bed and undid the tie at the top of her dress.

John's breath caught as she revealed her high and firm breasts, undoing the zipper at the side she let it fall in a puddle at her feet. John just stood still for a moment before uttering one word, "Beautiful."

Cherri was already working on his belt and soon his pants were laying next to her dress. Stepping out of his boxers John revealed what Kami and the fox had blessed him with. At nine inches he was above average and was proportionately thick. Cherri was stunned, 'How is that going to fit?' she asked herself. As if to answer her pussy began to get wetter. John was surprised at the look of his girls crotch, instead of being a furry triangle like he had seen in the 'tanker training films' while on post hers was very lightly furred and it was neatly trimmed. John noticed that there was absolutely no hair on her lower lips. Cherri noticing his gaze felt she had to explain.

"John, make no mistake, you will be my first lover but I had other boyfriends before you. I though you should know, I've done things and had things done to me that I enjoyed and well...I made sure that you'd not get hair in your mouth if you kiss me down there," she softly finished afraid that he'd walk out on hearing this bit of information.

John just lifted her head and smiled at her, "I won't leave you honey. We all have our pasts and I thank you for sharing yours with me," he told her, "Truth is, Cherri you are my first girlfriend. I was always working so I never had a chance to date before I joined up. I guess that we'll be each others first tonight huh?"

"I guess so," the girl said smiling "Now lay down I want to try something and you're the first one that I've done this to."

John lay on the bed and as he closed his eyes for a moment he felt a warm and wet feeling on his dick. Looking up a bit he saw his girl trying to fit his member into her mouth. The feeling was something he'd not felt before and soon he had to push the girl off before he came. Standing and scooping Cherri into his arms he placed her on the bed and scrambled between her legs. Contrary to all the dirty jokes he had heard growing up and working in the brewery her scent was light and pleasant. It also made his dick stiffer than ever and as he lapped and kissed her nether region John felt his mind drift away.

Cherri was in heaven, while he last boyfriend had done this to her his heart was not in it and she now felt cheated. John however, he was making her feel fantastic, no, better than fantastic. The feelings she was having were beyond words. John was bringing her to the brink and than back off only to take her closer to to the edge the next time. Eventually she she began to pant as her body shot waves of electricity and pleasure throughout. Just as she thought she had enough a tidal wave of joy hit her as she cried John's name out, her body shook a couple of time and then went limp.

John was at her side in an instant and held her close to his body. Cherri kissed him deeply and at that moment they both knew what was coming next as John tore open a condom packet and settled between her legs the latex sheath covering his manhood to protect his loves reputation. No need for her to bear a child before getting married no matter how much they love each other. Rubbing the head of his dick along her moist grove he found her entrance. Cherri gasped as the head worked it's way in, John looking into the eyes of his lover. Seeing her nod he pushed a little further into her before he hit her barrier. Seeing her tense up John kissed her face and spoke, "Cherri, is this what you want? Once it's gone it's gone."

Cherri returned his gaze and replied, " John Travers, I want you all the way. I want you to be the one to make me a woman, make me your woman John, make me yours."

John nodded and with one quick stab her popped her cherry. Sliding all the way into the girl he felt the moist warmth as she felt a fullness that she had never felt before. Remembering what some of his more open and bragging Army buddies said he held himself still so Cherri could get used to his size and girth. Looking in her eyes he saw a tear roll down her cheek kissing it away he felt her give an experimental move of her hips. Taking that as permission John began to move slowly in and out of his lover.

Soon she was following suite and after a few fumbles they found their rhythm. Once that happened Johns's strokes began to come harder and faster with Cherri urging him like Man O'War in the Derby. Cherri had wrapped her legs around John's waist to allow him deeper access and soon she found that her lover was a stamina freak. It seemed that he had endless energy as he pistoned in and out of her. The only time Brcye stopped was to change positions, the first was just rolling over with Cherri finding herself atop him and in control.

Once they got tired of that position John rolled Cherri on her belly and the placed her on all fours. Kneeling behind her he entered her now drenched and demanding pussy. Once he got his rhythm going John surprised Cherri by hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge for what must have been the fifth or sixth time. When that happened John drove deep into the girl and held her in place as he began to come. His dick pumping his seed into the condom but Cherri felt every eruption and twitch as her love emptied himself.

As soon as John slipped out Cherri collapsed into the mattress with John falling on top of her. As the found their spots on the bed they both just enjoyed the quiet of the night. Finally Cherri broke the silence,"John? I'm glad it was you that was my first, I love you."

John kissed the girl on the shoulder and said that he loved her too. He had never felt this way before and loved the feeling. 'So this is what love is,' he thought as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

For the rest of the weekend the pair made love and stayed in bed only leaving it to eat and tend to other needs. Sunday soon rolled around and the pair knew that hey had to clean up and be presentable when Cherri's father came home. Taking her out for a bite to eat the found her father home when they returned. The three made small talk until it was near dinner time and John made his exit. On the way out Gary came up to him with a serious look on his face. John felt his blood go cold, 'Ah crap, he knows,' is what went through his mind.

"John, Before you go," called out the elder man, "My daughter loves you and I want you to know that if having you makes her happy I won't interfere." Hearing that John felt his body relax until the man spoke again, "That said, I hope you two aren't stupid when I have to go out of town again in a few days. Make her happy and you'll be very welcome into the family, okay?"

John was stunned, his lovers father knew, even hinting that he did and was letting him know that not only was he was okay with it but he had one last time before he shipped out in about ten days. The younger man nodded his head and replied "Thank you Gary, I love her just as much. Believe me when I say this, I need her in my life and I'll do everything I can to keep her happy, believe it."

Gary just rested his hand on the boys shoulder, "I know you will, now why don't you go home and spend the rest of the day with your folks, Cherri will limp over to see you in the morning, okay?" John looked at the man for a second before seeing a bright smile and nodded his head before he made his way home.

The rest of the young Soldiers leave went by at a faster pace only broken up by Daniel announcing that the two families were going out to dinner at one of the better night clubs in town. Both families relaxing and enjoying the evening. John and Cherri taking the opportunity to dance while their parents talked and just enjoyed the night life. It was a rare chance to put the war on the back burner for even a short time. The next day Cherri bid her father goodbye as he left on his trip knowing that her John would be with her for the next two nights.

The time John spent with Cherri was precious to him, she was simply put his everything. She fit into his family and he had been accepted by her father. It was something that hadn't been mentioned yet because it didn't need to be. Cherri was going to marry John when the war was over and John would make sure she was as happy as she could be. They weren't going into this blind, it has been discussed as to what they would like to have when John got home. John for his part told his lover that all he wanted was a small home and her, kids would be discussed later but he knew that he wanted a family and he also knew that he'd be a good father because of his. Daniel Travers was a lot of things in his life and one thing he was good at was raising a kind and caring young man. He was strict when he needed to be but he loved John like the boy had been his own blood and he was never ashamed to show that love openly. John had learned whether he knew it or not to love his family the same way.

Two days before he had to leave home for the war John was napping on the couch with Cherri helping his mother as usual. In another realm the god of death looked on, 'I'm sorry Naruto but you won't have your happy ending here,' the being thought to itself, 'Her time grows short and you are soon to be needed in your own world, now dream.'

John found himself watching a pink haired girl fighting a man twice her size with a strangely shaped knife. Seeing an opening the girl charged her opponent only to be knocked aside calling out for someone named Sasuke. As he watched another youth ran forward calling out in, was that Japanese?, a strange tongue before he spat a huge fireball from his mouth. Their opponent leaped away in a flash before being caught by a man with silver gray hair wearing a partial face mask with some kind of band covering one eye. The one eyed man then drove his hand through the others chest yelling "Chidori", his hand sparking with electricity. Turning to his younger companions he said, "Very good team but Sakura, you need to be more careful. You are the betrothed of the heir to not only two clans but the last prince of the Whirlpool Village," the cyclops told the girl.

The girl, Sakura winced, she knew what she was and why she was treated like royalty herself but she was also a ninja of the Leaf and hated being treated as if she was a princess that needed saving. Her fiance had vanished the night of his birth, the night of the foxes rampage, and even though his mother, the ruler of her village, said he was alive Sakura was not convinced. In his dream John realized that it was he that the man was referring to, 'How do I know this?' the sleeping man thought as he continued to watch. "I know sensie, I just wish I knew where he was and would he feel the same about me as I do him? Hell, how do we know that he won't be a spoiled brat when he returns, my biggest fear is that he'll be like Kiba and just want as many girls as he can have. I just want to know if he's going to love me when he finally comes home," the girl said crying as her teammate rubbed her back in a comforting his mind John felt anger at being doubted, even though this girl has not met him how dare she think he may be a spoiled brat or a bastard that only cared about how many girls he laid.

"Sakura, Naruto will come home one day and he'll love you just as the his father loved Kushina-chan," the one eyed man said, "Look, the seers all agree, your fiance is not on this world but will return when he's needed most. You have to have faith Sakura, you will have your prince when Naruto comes home. If he's anything like Minato he'll be a very good man."

As the dream faded John began to stir, he wanted a bit of quiet time with Cherri. As he looked at her he was shocked, Cherri's hair was not as pink as the girl in his dream but it did lean toward that shade. Her eyes were just as green but the one thing that stunned him the most was her forehead, Cherri had a very wide forehead, just like the girl in his dream. John was afraid, somehow he knew his real name was Naruto, and he was from somewhere else, not Earth. At least not this Earth, his parents had told him that much, the way he appeared was one indication. Now he's dreaming of a girl four or five years younger than him and she's betrothed to marry him on top of that. As he wrapped his arms around his first and only love John kept repeating to himself, 'It's just a dream, it was only a dream.'

Night Time in Konoha,

Twelve year old Haruno Sakura woke from her sleep screaming the name of her absent fiance. Her best friend Yamanaka Ino was at her side to comfort the girl. The nightmares were getting worse the only saving grace was that they were few and far between. Looking at her friend she just said, "Want to talk about it?"

"I saw him, Naruto, he's a soldier. Not a shinobi or samurai but he is a soldier. He's going to be in a war Ino, not here, not where I can be near him but in a war so far away I may never be with him,' the girl cried out, "He..he, Ino, he has a girlfriend too, not just a girlfriend, he's going to marry her. She looks like me but she's not me. Ino, I lost him before I even had him," come another choked cry.

Ino took her friend in her arms, "Sakura, shush, you don't know that. So he has a girlfriend, you're his betrothed and there's no way he'll not fall for you once he lays his eyes on you," Ino said reassuring her best friend. "Look, all things point to him coming back when he's needed, he'll be back and soon you'll have Naruto all to yourself, okay?"

"Y..yeah, he'll come back when we need him like the seers have said. Ino? Thank you," Sakura said to her friend before falling back to sleep.

'No problem Sakura,' Ino thought, 'Damn, now I have to report this to lady Kushina.' Finishing that thought Ino prepared to mind walk her friend, her orders from the Hokage being "Erase any trace of a dream or nightmare concerning my son and Sakura." While she hated doing that because of 'Inner Sakura' the young mind walker had come to an agreement with Inner, protect 'Outer Sakura' at all costs. Sakura was her friend, and she would protect her friend no matter what.

Sgt. John Travers was on the platform near the train to take him away from his family and fiance and move him closer to the war. His dream was almost forgot as he hugged Cherri for dear life. Kissing her he stepped away and hugged his mother and father goodbye. Shaking hands with Cherri's father the two spoke a few words and soon John was once again next to his love. As the conductor called for boarding John and Cherri gave each other a deep and passionate kiss before parting and John picking up his sea bag.

Looking into her eyes he kissed her one last time before he said, " I'll be home as soon as I can okay? I'll write or call when I get to New York and I'll make sure to write you when I can. I love you."

"I love you too, I promise to write you at least once a week. John, just do what you have to do but don't take chances all right?" Cherri said to her lover, "Just keep your head down and come back to me, I don't think I could live if I lost you."

"I'll be back for you Cherri, believe it," John said with his fox like grin. Giving her one last kiss he vanished into the Pullman coach and soon the train had left the station. Cherri and a few other wives and girlfriends stayed on the platform until the train was well out of sight.

Algeria, North Africa, Four Months Later.

Sgt John Travers sat on his cot, mail call was over and his take was one letter from his future father in law. Wondering why Gary would write this soon, he would usually write once a month, but thought nothing of it. Opening the envelope he pulled out the letter and began to read...

 _Dear John,_

 _Son, I hate to write this to you, I really do, but I have no choice. Cherri took sick a couple of weeks ago. The doc put her in the hospital when she wasn't getting any better. John, Cherri had rheumatic fever. A few days after going into the hospital she slipped into a coma. Son, I hate myself for doing this to you but you need to know. Our Cherri is with the Angels now. She passed quietly and painlessly. I am so very sorry to tell you this this way but your folks and I felt you needed to know. Cherri loved you to the end, her biggest worry was that she was leaving you alone. She's still in our hearts so she'll never be forgotten. Just know you were always on her mind. If you don't write back I'll understand._

 _Gary_

Sgt John Travers, US Army, sat on his cot. His eyes unfocused as he let out a mournful wail almost, like his friends said later, like a fox howling over it's lost mate. In that moment John Travers forgot his promise to stay safe. His love was taken from him, he had no reason to stay safe now. His job was to keep his squad safe, and if putting himself in the line of fire then so be it.

Deep in the young mans mind a large nine tailed fox hung his head and wept, he had grown to like the young girl that had won the kits heart and he was sad to hear that she had passed. But Kurama had a new mission, keep the kit from doing something stupid before he could be returned to his true home. If the kit died so would he and if he died here it was all over, the Shinigami had told the fox that the boy was to be kept in this world until it was time for him to come home, that the fox had to watch over the young man until then. The fox knew after the kit read that letter his job was going to be that much harder. At least he thought, the kit had another vixen that loved him, he just had to make sure the boy lived long enough for them to meet.

 **A/N**

 **I would like to make a couple of things clear. In this story I referred to the Japanese as 'Japs' and the German people as 'Krauts'. This does not reflect my personal feelings toward either people. It would be foolish of me to have feelings like this as I am part German on my mothers side and have Japanese relatives one my fathers. In my mothers side of the family the Japanese as divided into 'Japanese' and 'Japs'. Now to clarify, during WWII my every male in my mothers family joined to fight. One of my uncles was already in the Marines when Pearl Harbor was hit and soon found himself on Wake Island. When it fell he was taken prisoner by the Japanese. They became Japs when it was made known the barbaric treatment they gave their captives. Therefore, in my family while the younger generations starting with mine became more accepting of the term Japanese and the older ones, the ones that lived during WWII still prefer to use the more derogatory term. In my generation and the following ones Japs are the ones that abused our Uncle and his comrades, Japanese are the people that have introduced Anime and Manga as well as new foods and of course cars and electronics to the west. Having spent some time working with JMSDF P-3 aircrews I have nothing but high regard for the Japanese people and a desire to return to that land with more time time explore.**

 **Second, having talked to not only my uncles but other WWII vets romances and courtships like this one were not uncommon. Young men were leaving daily to fight and die who knew where and if the chance for love to bloom was given it was taken. I grew up knowing several retired couples that I did odd jobs for that met and dated for a few weeks or in one case days before tying the knot and having one night of passion before the husband went off to war. One their return the couples had to learn about each other with out the safety net of just breaking up, these folks were married in a time that divorce was looked down on and no they had to make things work. Thankfully for the couples that I worked for they did work everything out. I used to listen to their stories of the war and how thing were back then. It is from those stories, except for the lemons, that I based this story on.**


End file.
